Listen To Your Heart
by nevercomemonday
Summary: Two bright shining stars Sailor Sun and Sailor Comet have finally awakened in the midst of a great evil.But will Hatred,envy,and greed keep all the Sailor Soldiers from defeating their new enemy?
1. Silver Milleniums Fall

Listen To Your Heart

Chapter one: Silver Millenium's Fall

------------------------------------------------------------

It was chaos, complete and utter chaos.The enemy was everywhere and they left no opponent alive. Bodies lay lifeless on the ground and the wounded tried their hardest not to become one of them.It seemed no matter what they did the Silver Millenium would fall.and they could do nothing about it.

The Earth prince was being sucked in by the evil Queen Beryl.He reached out is hand to the moon princess and she did the same.But the princess couldnt reach so she did the unthinkable she mustered all her strength and jumped off the edge of what was once a balconey towards her beloved prince.Soon they both lost conciousness and it was almost certan that they would both lose their lives.

A young woman With long dark hair pulled back onto a poney tail and dark green eye's ran for her life away from her attackers.they were alot stronger than she thought and because of this she feared for her life.She stopped suddenly and a pendant in the shape of a star that she wore around her neck began to glow.

"Sky Falling!!" she screamed and what looked like comets fell from the sky crushing her enemies.

She began to run again frantically and this time not just because she was being chased but because she was looking for someone.She attacked her pursuers again and again but there were so many that she thought the maddness would never end.  
Someone came up to her yelling with fear and despair in his voice

"Sailor Comet! Sailor Comet! What should we do? Where shoudl we go?" he was physically shaking

"I uh...I'm not sure...go find the other scouts." fear was in her voice as well. "But tell me. Have you seen Andrew?"

"No I"m sorry." then he ran as fast as his legs would take him.

_Andrew, where are you?_

Tears stained the moon queen's eyes when she saw the sight of her daughter floating lifeless in the air.she had to make a desicion the kingdom was dying and there was no going back things would never be the same no matter what she did.

"With the power of the silver crystal I will send my daughter the moon princess to earth as well as the sailor soldiers to protect her.'

"But Queen Serenity you can"t." said a black cat named Luna "If you do that you will die!"

" I know that Luna, but that its the sacrifice I am willing to make for the well being of my daughter.I will send you and Artemis as well to watch over them."

"I"m afaid I cant allow you to do that." said a young woman with long dark red hair and dark reddish eye's "If you do that then you will only put the earth in more danger."

"Sailor Sun. Please understand I mean the Earth no harm." the queen looked into the eyes of the young woman.She had been crying as well "I am only doing what is best for the princess."

"Well what s best for her is not whats best for the rest of the world. Its my duty to protect it and if that means sacrificing her then thats what I'll do!" she had reached her boiling point with everything that had happened in a matter of hours was enough for her to take it out on anyone even her queen.She had already fought for the princess and lost but now she was fighting for the earth and would do whatever it took to protect it.

"Sun, you don't mean that." that was a lie. the queen knew that sailor sun meant every word."I wont let you jepordise my plans. I'm afraid I will have to take back your powers."

"What!"

Sailor Comet heard a familliar scream and ran over into the direction she heard in from.She watched in despair as the moon queen took away Sailor Suns powers. Her friends body fell limp onto the ground _Wha...what happened? How could she have...?_

"I am sending you to earth with the others but unlike them the soldier inside of you will not awaken." after the queen told her this the scout fell unconcious.

Comet was shocked she had to get out of there. No way was she going to earth and she was not risiking losing her powers.She had to get away._I'm sorry Andrew...I'll come back for you I promise...I promise_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I hope you liked it. And just to let you know the rest of the story is going to take place after the battle with Galaxia.This was just kind of an introduction to the charicters and part of their past and stuff. Youll understand soon enough.Please reveiw I would love some feedback thanks! XP


	2. Sailor Comet

Listen to Your Heart

Chapter Two:

Sailor Comet

* * *

A dark cloud began to loom over the city as the new enemy had arrived.The way they saw it was the world was theirs for the taking.They had destroyed many other planets and stars killing coountless innocent people without even hesitating.The one thing that drove them was hatred,envy,greed,and thirst for power and control.It was a natural high to have peoples lives in their hands knowing that they belonged to them or so they thought.Only one thing could stand in their way they tried no to think about it tried to tell themselves that it wasent true.that thing or more accurate the ones who could defeat them and wipe all evil off the face of the earth were The Sailor Soldiers. They were powerful and full of light and this great evil knew it even if the soldiers themselves didn't.

* * *

A beautiful young girl with long deep red hair and violet eye's sleepily turned off her alarm clock as it had woken her up from her dreamy slumber. She got out of bed still a little groggy but ready for the new day. She walked over to her window and opened the curtains to be greeted by the gorgeous morning sun. The bright sunny ray's danced accross the room and warmed her face. But despite the beauty of the sun she saw that there were dark storm clouds inching towards the city and it was almost certan that it would rain.

The girl dressed herself and looked into her mirror. Anticipation was in her eye's. She knew that something terrible was about ot happen. But it didn't much matter since she could do nothing about it anymore. She pulled back her hair into a ponytail and put a pretty purple silk ribbon in it as well. right before she left to go to work she grabbed a muffin from the kitchen counter and also a coat just in case.

About 10 minutes later she arrived at her destination the Capitol Theater. The theater was a tizzy with people everywhere getting ready for the next big production. The dancers were practicing their new steps,the set designers were busy painting the new backdrop,the musicians were being scolded for their mistakes in the new music peices.She walked back behind the stage to meet the director. He was late again and she sighed clearly annoyed. She stood back there watching all the workers and then nearly got ran over by someone carrying a broken staage light.

"Oh I'm sorry miss Amory!" said the man carrying the contraption.

"Oh thats okay Hal. Here let me help you if your having so much trouble carrying the thing." she started to pick it up.

"Oh no its no problem at all." Hal rubbed the back of his head. "I just lost my balance thats all." he picked it up again.

"Well okay then. Hey do you know where David is? He was supposed to give me my new script but he's not here yet."

"Oh Mr. Gable? No I haven't seen him all morning." he was losing his balance again. "But I'm sure he'll be here soon." then he staggered off.

Amory stood there for a few more minutes and then heard an older man gving orders rather loudly to everyone he met. _Yeah thats him alright._

She walked out to meet him but had to get through crowd of people all complaining about problems that they had with the script,or the musical number had some notes that needed changing or the wardrobe department threatened to quit again for some odd reason. This kind of thing always happened everytime they did a new show. Mr. Gable the director would come in late and then be flocked by people who had complaints or problems then they would be solved or ignored. And somehow through all of this the show would be great each better than the last.

"David! David!!" yelled Amory trying to fight her way through the mob of people.

"No I dont care if theres a hole in the script fix it youself!" the director yelled at a man.He was trying ignoring her.

"David!!" she was right in front of him now.

"What is it Amory!?!" he was in one of his moods. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Well exuse me if I need a script! And you said you would be here on time today!"

"Well exuse me if my car broke-"

Amory covered her ears tuning him out. "No no no exuses! Now I need that script now please."

Mr. Gable grabbed a script out of someone elses hands and handed it to her "There. Happy?"

"Yes thank you." she said with a sweet smile and then skipped off.

High above them standing in the balcony stood a tall man with white hair and sinister dark eye's. As he veiwed the scene blow him he snickered thinking about what he was about to unleash opon them. He took out a small jeweled bottle from his coat pocket and unscrewed the cap. Then he was careful to pour a single drop of black liquid onto the ground. Slowly the drop grew bigger and bigger and a creature started to grow from it. Soon a great monster stood before him. It looked to be made completely of green sludge and the stench it gave off was nausiating. The creature looked at the man ,his master, who pointed to the director below.

"That man is your target." he said "If you have to take anyone else out along with him then so be it."

The monster understood and the man vanished in a puff of smoke.

Amory was backstage sitting in a quiet corner of the theater.She knew no one would bother her here but still it seemed a little quiet. Oh well it didn't really matter she needed to study her new script. She was deep in thought trying to get into her charicter,tuning out the wourld around her But then she was broken out of her trance by sudden screaming. She dropped the papers and ran out onto the stage to see what ws going on..On the floor lay unconcious the many people who were working at the theater and there was a strange green slime all over the place.

Her eye's darted around trying t figure out what what was going on. And then she saw the hideous creature. It was holding Mr Gable by the collar of his shirt and seemed to be sucking the life out of the man! The creature turned its head to look at her with demonic eye's. It dropped the director and attacked her. Amory jumped out of the way ut slipped on some of the slime that was on the floor and fell. She go up quickly just as the monster was attcking her agian.

"NO NO GET AWAY!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

She ran as fast as she could back stage and darted for a dressing room,the moster right at her heels. She shut the door behind her and locked it. _What to do. What to do._ she thought to herself_ Who am I kidding? I can't do anything!_she crawled to the furthest corner in the room and the creature started banging on the door ttrying to break it down._ I hanen't fought in-_ The door finally broke down and the beast entered the room headed stragit towards her. she looked up at it with fear in her eye's as he was about to strike.

"Stop right there!" came a voice from the shadow's

The monster turned around to see where the voice came from and before him appered a young woman with long dark hair that was pulled back and golden eye's. She wore a sailor suit with a yellow skirt and purple bow in front and back her yellow heels had a ribbon that laced around her lower legs and she had a purple ribbon in her hair. As soon as Amory saw this new sailor scout a wave of shock swept over her. _How in the_- She thought she had been killed the day that- Well it didnt really matter now did it.

"I can not alow you to terrorize the people that work so hard to bring happiness to people whith their wonderful show's!"

The monster seemingly decided that this person was going to be his apponent. It started to inch towards the girl.

"I am a bright shooting star whose light reaches to the darkest parts of the galaxy! A soldier of peace and harmony! Sailor Comet!"

The monster sent a giant glob of sludge at the sailor scout. but she dodged it and she ran to him throwing a punch. But to her surprise her hand was stuck in the giant glob. She tugged and tugged trying to get free. The monster rached his arm out at her trying to get an even stringer hold on her. She kept tugging and tugging while Amory wathced in fear.

"Sky Falling!" screamed the sailor scout. A broach that she wore glowed and out of nowhere comets fell out of the sky attacking the beast.

It let go of her and she attacked it again and agian but it would not be destroyed.

"Sky Falling!" she yelled one last time. It still was not destroyed but it sunk down to the floor and scurried off as fast as it could away from danger.

"Well that takes care of that...for now." said Sailor Comet "Are you Okay?"

She walked towards Amory who was stunned silent and just looked at her. When Sailor Comet got a good look at the girl in front of her she gasped and her eye's were as wide as Amory's. She took a few steps back and hope,fear,happiness,saddness,shock was all evident on her face. And then she ran out of the room. Amory just sat there once again in solitude and contemplated what was happening.

"Yes,something very big is about to happen"

* * *

**Okay I really hope you liked it. And if not then okay. I would really love some feed back so please reveiw. Even if you ha****te it (I'll probobly cry afterwards but whatever lol) Later! XP**


	3. Awakening

Listen to Your Heart

Chapter 3

Awakening

* * *

As soon as both the monster and Sailor Comet left the building Amory nearly passed out right where she was sitting. She had to get a grip on herself before she really did pass out. But that was hard since a thousand thoughts and memories were rapidly flashing through her mind. She tried to compose herself taking a few deep breath's and attempting to clear her head. She got up off the floor her legs were wobbling and she felt a little dizzy but she forced herself to move and ever so slowly she walked out of the dressing room. Just beyond the backdrop the stage she could hear quiet chatter of people waking up one by one. they were trying to make sense of everything. 

When she made her way onto the stage she stopped short to view the scene in front of her. There was a disgusting slime that was splattered all over the room and it smelled so bad it gave her a headache. There were people laying unconscious everywhere except for a few who were making sure everyone was alive and fruitlessly trying to remember anything that had happened in the last hour.One man went to check the pulse of the director and said that his heart rate was dangerously low and that they needed to call an ambulance right away. Amory slowly began to walk across the stage and down the stairs into the center aisle when one of the chorus girls walked up to her.

"Didn't you hear him? We need to go find help!" apparantly she had mistaken Amory for the only person in the room with sanity "Hurry and go find a phone or something!"

Amory just stood there staring blankly at the girl not saying anything. She continued walking towards the exit.Another chorus girl accused the other one of being lazy and not getting help herself and that started a huge argument between the two deva's. But one of the set designers ordered them both to go find help quickly while the rest of them take care of those who were still uncounscious.The rest of the theater was filled with more frantic chatter and urgent orders but Amory tuned them all out focusing on one thing and one thing only: getting out.

As soon as she reached the sidewalk she quickened her walk eager to get back to her apartment. Then as soon as her apartment building came into view she broke out into a run. When she got inside she decided that the elevator was too slow so she would take the stairs. She ran up all 6 flights and ran to her door. She she frantically searched for her keys and when she finally found them she kept fumbling with them trying to get them into the keyhole. At last she was inside and she threw her key's on a small table that was next to her door and nearly ran to her bedroom tripping on the way. She caught herself on the doorframe and stood there panting. She was still tired from her run and the thoughts still would not leave her mind and it was driving her insane.

As soon as she calmed down a little she turned around slowly looking in the mirror that was just above the table next to her front door. As she walked slowly to it she imagined a golden tiara on top of her head. Uncounsciously her hand reached for it as if trying to see if it was really there.Of course it wasn't and as soon as she realized this the image faded._Why? Why would you be dreaming of this? _She thought _Why would you even think of going back to that life?_ Of course there were many reasons why she would want to go back the way things used to be. Her days in the Silver Millennium had been the best of her life. But as wonderful as they may have been there were also memories that she never wished to live again.

Suddenly overcome by exhaustion Amory made her way to her bedroom pulling the covers back and sniggling into her pillow. It was the middle of the day but she desperately wanted to escape the world and the only way she knew to do that was to sleep.

* * *

It seemed that as soon as Amory had fallen asleep se had awakened. She was walking aimlessly through and empty place that was filled with a thick fog. It was void of anything indicating life. There were no people no tree's there wasn't even any grass. Yet she still found herself searching for the things she knew were not there. Then out of nowhere she heard whispers that she could hear all around her. They were so soft that she couldn't make out the the voice was saying. She continued walking through the empty space but then she heard it again this time more clear. 

"Return to us Sailor Sun.'

She faintly recognized this voice but could not exactly remember the person it belonged to. It spoke again louder.

Return! Its time for your awakening!"

Now she knew exactly who it was that was speaking to her. And it was someone who she definitely did not want to talk to right then. She kept her head down and tired not to listen but then suddenly a figure appeared right in front of her and she bumped right into it. Shock spread quickly on her face as now she was in the presence of Serenity the Moon Queen. She took a few steps back.

"Amory, the earth is in grave danger. It is time for you to awaken as Sailor Sun." said the queen.

"N-no.." Amory mumbled.Her confidence was fading. "I wont."

"But you must." the Queen said firmly

"No. I wont!" Her tone was stronger now. "I have no good reason to! You took my powers away and now you say you want Sailor Sun to come back?!"

"Please sweet princess try to understand. This is perhaps the greatest enemy the world has yet faced. Even Sailor Comet has come sensing danger."

"You turned you back on me! You turned you back on me and the world! You should have listened to me! If you had then the world wouldn't be such a magnet for trouble!" She took a few steps back shaking her head like she was trying to shake the thoughts out of her head.

"That is why you must protect it. It is your duty. Its what you swore to do." There was a pause "And its what Tristan would have wanted." the Queen peered at the young girl to see that tears were running down her face. "I will restore your powers and you will reclaim the title of Sailor Sun if you so choose to accept the task." There was another pause as Amory was still crying. "I pray that you will make the right choice Amory Princess of the Sun."

There was a bright flash and the next thing she knew Amory was awake in her apartment. She sat up not sure what to make of the strange dream. Was it just a dream? Or was it really a cry for help. She looked out the window it was sunset and the rays of light painted the clouds every shade of orange gold and purple. The light was just starting to fade when something caught her eye. There was something sitting on her dresser that was reflecting the light coming through the window.

She walked over to her dresser and saw that it was a golden pendant in the shape of a sun and in the middle of it was a small diamond that seemed to change colors in different lighting. It was the very pendant that gave her the ability to transform. The Moon Queen had given it to her when she was of age and she became a powerful Sailor Soldier. she picked it up by the gold chain it was strung on letting it twirl around. She had every reason not to become a soldier again. nearly every part of her was screaming at her to say no. But one phrase played over and over again in her mind._ Its what Tristan would have wanted._

"Okay." she whispered to herself.

* * *

Sailor Comet had left the theater in a hurry seeing as 1) she needed to find the monster that was terrorizing and sucking the life out of innocent people and 2) because she had just seen someone whom she never thought she would see again and 3) she needed to run because she was afraid of what that person would say. Everyone else probably thought she was dead. Killed in the moon kingdoms final battle or something like that. But no she had of course run away. It was something she was always good at running away from her problems. Not that being sent to earth was such a bad thing it really is a nice planet but. Its not what she wanted. she wanted to find Andrew that was all. though now common sense told her that he was probably dead by now if he hadn't died in the battle that is. It had been hundreds of thousands of years since they lived on the moon. Yet for some reason she had a feeling he was still alive. Maybe the Moon Queen had sent him here as well. 

She guessed another reason she ran away from the Queen was because she wanted to honor Sailor Sun's wishes and not go to earth.Amory and her had always been best friends since before they could remember. And she was right about the Queen putting it in more danger by sending them all to earth. She knew that much because she had witnessed different evils flocking there to take over and destroy. She of course was helpless to stop them She only came to this planet because she had a feeling that Andrew was here and maybe she could stop this darkness that was looming overhead. Yes there was absolutely something evil brewing and this time she was definitely not going to run away.

It was dusk and she was hungry and tired and she had no money_ Well thats not a good combination now is it?_ She thought to herself. She had already changed back from her sailor suit and was now wandering the park looking for a decent place to sleep. _Well this looks like a comfy bench._ She lay down on a wodden bench that was to hard for her taste _Or not. _She walked around some more enjoying the cool spring air and found a nice big tree that was blossoming. _Well I guess this'll have to do._ She walked closer to the trunk of the tree looking around for any sign of life.

"Um Okay." she said "I guess I'll just have to sleep here...Under a tree...Outside..." There was no one to hear her. "Unless someone is willing to take me in." Silence "I'm hungry to you know." There was still no one but a squirrel who was looking at her funny. "Ugh okay fine." then she lay down under the tree gazing up at the moon which had just appeared from behind the dark clouds. Then she was asleep.

* * *

**First of all I'm sorry that it took me so long. I just have a very busy summer so yeah. Also I think from now on I'm gonna start putting a name of a song at the beginning of each chapter that goes well with it. A theme song I guess you could call it. Okay well thats it for now I hope you likes it R&R (no flames pelase) Later XP**


	4. Breaking Dawn

Listen to Your Heart

Chapter 4

Breaking Dawn

* * *

The day was bright and beautiful. The sun was shining high in the sky with a few clouds floating about. It was warm but very pleasant because of the light breeze that was blowing. The sweet atmosphere seemed to draw everyone outside to enjoy it. Children were playing contently with their parents close behind, Lovers walked arm in arm chatting quietly amongst themselves, Close friends had picnics on the soft grass admiring the beauty of the day.

Amara and Michelle had also decided to go out to the park and enjoy the sunshine. Michelle had packed a delicious picnic lunch for four and they had decided to meet Trista and little Hotaru at the park at noon. Now the two were strolling through the tree's looking for the perfect spot to set up. Michelle noticed a large tree to the right of her. It was a very beautiful sakura tree that had the pink blossoms blooming all over it and made the spot ideal for their picnic.

"Amara look over there." Michelle said "That tree has just enough shade and it's so beautiful!" she looked at her companion with hopeful eyes.

"Alright then." Said Amara "Lets go set everything up then." Michelle giggled with delight as she walked over to the beautiful tree and set down her basket. Amara followed close behind walking around the tree taking in its striking beauty. Then she nearly tripped over something…Or someone. After she regained her balance Amara looked to see what it was that almost made her fall. It was a young girl maybe not much younger than herself and she was…sleeping…Why was she sleeping under a tree? How long had she been there? And should she wake her?

"Michelle." She called softly so as not to wake the seeping girl "Michelle, come over here and look at this."

Michelle looked up from her basket and walked over to see what her friend wanted. Amara pointed to the girl lying on the ground. A look of concern crossed Michelle's face. She looked up at Amara who had the same concern evident in her expression as well.

"What should we do?" Amara asked.

"Well we should wake her up of course." was Michelle's reply. She tapped the girls shoulder lightly perhaps too lightly because the girl did not stir. "Um excuse me?" She tapped her a little harder this time "Um please wake up now."

The girl stirred and turned over on her other side and mumbled "Just five more minutes." This made them both laugh.

"C'mon its time to wake up." said Amara "Its lunch time. You need to get up."

Then it was like someone had turned on the "On" switch because right then the girls eye's flipped open and she sat straight up. "Food!" she said a little too loudly. When she realized that there were other people there with her. She blushed a deep red and turned to look at the two girls who had woken her from her slumber

"Uh sorry…about that…" she said slowly "Did you say…lunch?"

"Yes we did." Said Michelle "Would you like some?"

"Well yeah that would be great!" the girl stood up and walked over with Michelle and Amara to the picnic basket. Michelle laid out a red and white checkered blanket on the ground and the three sat down. Sandwiches and drinks were handed out. The stranger scarfed down her food immediately. Obviously she had been starving and didn't have any money to buy anything to eat.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" The girl said as soon as she was finished with her food "I'm so rude I didn't even introduce myself!"

"Oh no that's okay." Amara said "I'm afraid we didn't either. Anyways I'm Amara and this is Michelle."

"It's nice to meet you." Michelle said sweetly."

"Hey, you to. I'm Helena." A broad smile spread across her face. "Thank you so much for the food!"

"Your welcome." Replied Michelle "Um if you don't mind my asking…" she hesitated a bit "but what were you doing sleeping under that tree?"

Helena was a bit bewildered by the question. "Uh well the bench wasn't that comfortable."

"You mean you don't have a place to stay?" asked Amara "You don't live in the city?"

"Uh…no…?" she was searching for a better response "I just arrived here yesterday."

"Oh I see so you're just passing through." Michelle said. Helena nodded and Michelle asked "Well then how long are you staying?"

This question seemed to surprise Helena. It looked to them like she wasn't sure how to answer."Oh well…I uh ummmmmmmm…"

Just then they were interrupted by a greeting from Trista. She and Hotaru had just arrived for the picnic and both had questionable expressions on their faces. Helena looked at Trista, then Hotaru, then at Amara and Michelle.Tirsta was very quiet, like she was trying to remember something. _Does she recognize this girl? _Amara asked herself. Helena looked like she was doing the same thing. _Maybe they know each other from somewhere…_ Helena scratched her head and looked down, deep in thought. Trista just simply smiled and then sat down. But the look in her eye's still said that she was trying so hard to remember something important.

"And who is this?" Trista asked with a curious tome in her voice.

"Oh this is Helena." Said Amara with a smile "We found her snoozing under this tree and gave her some lunch."

"It is very nice to meet you." Hotaru said "I hope that we can be friends."

"Well of course!" replied Helena "Who wouldn't want to be friends with a pretty girl like you anyway?"

"So Helena you never did tell us how long you're staying. Or even why." said Amara changing the topic.

"Oh it doesn't really matter now does it? It's not that important." Helena replied.

Serena and her friends had also decided to enjoy the beauty of the day. All five of them plus Darien strolled through the peaceful park chatting away. It was all Darien's idea that they all come and relax. Amy came so that she could read one of her many books. Ray and Mina both wanted to look for potential boyfriends. Lida only really wanted to find some beautiful flowers for a bouquet and Serena just wanted to be with her beloved (and of course she knew there would be stands all around serving delicious food.) Luna decided that she would stay home today. She had been working very hard lately making sure that no other source of evil was going to attack them soon. Ever since the fight with Galaxia she had been very paranoid. andnaturally Artemis chose to stay withher to keep her company.

"Mina! Mina look there's one!" said Ray excitedly "He's so handsome! And I'll bet he play's sports too. Just look at his muscles!"

'Oh yeah good job Ray!" cried Mina while she was admiring the handsome young man. "Now you stay here. I'll be right back." Mina started to walk over to him when Ray suddenly stopped her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ray said "Who say's you get to be the one to talk to him? I saw him first he's mine!" and from then on they both started arguing.

Amy just shook her head at her two friends. It always seemed to be like this but she never concerned herself with it. Right now she just wanted a good spot to read her book. She walked over to a nearby bench that sat under one of the many blossoming tree's that surrounded the park. As she sat down Darien and Serena sat next to her. Serena had a very pleased look on her face since now she had an ice cream cone in hand which Darien had bought her.

"What are they arguing about now?" asked Darien

"Oh, just the usual." Amy replied and then looked back down to her book.

"Hmmm. They seem to be doing that allot lately." Darien said. Serena was lovingly holding onto his arm.

"I'm just glad that I've already found the perfect guy." Serena said with a dreamy look in her eyes as she gazed over her prince "I'm too afraid to get in the middle of a fight with Ray." She cringed at the thought.

Lida was back behind them picking whatever lovely flowers caught her eye. She had told herself that this next bouquet was going to be the best most beautiful one she had made yet. Maybe it would even be worthy enough to give to her crush. _Do __boy's__ even like flowers? _she thought but then she just brushed it off and continued with her task. It was these simple things that gave her pleasure. Cooking, flower arraigning and other things like that made other people happy. That's why she loved doing them so much. She looked around her for more flowers when she noticed their friends Michelle, Amara,Trista, and Hotaru having a picnic under a tree nearby. There was also another young girl sitting and chatting with them.

"Hey, everybody." Lida said getting everyone's attention "Its Michelle and Amara."

Ray and Mina stopped fighting for a few moments and looked over to where Lida was looking. "Oh and Trista and Hotaru too." said Ray.

"But who's that other girl with them." Mina asked

"I'm not sure but we should go and say hello." Amy said looking up from her book.

They all readily agreed and walked over to greet their friends.

"What a surprise to see you here." Michelle said when she saw the group walking towards them.

"You too." replied Amy. "How are you?"

"Were all fine." Said Amara "Just enjoying the beautiful sunshine."

"Who's your friend?" Darien asked

"Hi I'm Helena. Its nice meet you all." Helena said.

"Yes you too." Lida said with a sweet smile

"Ooooooh you have sandwiches!" Exclaimed Serena, who had long since finished her ice cream.

"Yes we had a few extra." Trista said "Would you like one?"

"Of course!" Said Serena, grabbing one of the sandwiches out of the picnic basket. Everyone laughed as she scarfed down the food without second thought. Pleasant conversation flowed between them all. It was literally the perfect day… But then the screaming began. Aterrible monster completely made out of slime was sucking life out of innocent people in the park. They all had heard of a strange phenomenon similar to this that happened at the theater. Could this be the same creature?

Just before she was going to transform Hotaru remembered their guest whom sat just behind them with the same tense look on her face. What were they going to do? They couldn't just transform right in front of her. Lida looked back frantically at the others hoping to remind of their witness. The others looked back and forth at each other unable to decide what they should do. Run and leave her here? Distract her while they fight the monster? Tell her the truth? The last option was defiantly out of the question. Then Trista had an idea.

"Helena, please hurry and take Hotaru to a safe place! We will stay here and try to help the other people escape!"

"But Trista…" said Hotaru with a worried look "I have to he-"

"Don't worry about it." Trista said in a low voice "We can take care of it." She was whispering now.

Hotaru nodded and then turned to Helena who now looked worried, surprised, and a bit confused. But she agreed and quickly took Hotaru away in hiding. They were both running and as they ran Hotoru noticed bright lights flashing behind them as the monster drew nearer to her friends. _They must have transformed now. _She thought to herself. Helena must have also noticed because she was looking with curiosity behind her shoulder. In the distance they could hear things like "Aqua Rhapsody!" and "Earth Shaking!" being yelled.

"Sailor scouts…" mumbled Helena

"It'll be okay." Hotaru reassured "I know that they can handle themselves."

"Huh wha…" Helena paused for a moment and then she realized that she was talking about Trista and the others. "I know I just…Never mind." And they continued running

Once they reached a patch of tall bushes they crouched down low so that no one could see them. They could still hear the battle cries of the sailor warriors behind them and it was unnerving. Though Hotaru knew that everything would be fine, Helena had an uneasy look on her face. It was a look of worry and fear almost as if she didn't think the scouts could defeat their enemy. Finally it seemed as if the suspense was too much for her and she dared peek from their hiding place and Hotaru did the same.

In the short time that they had run from the scene the creature looked as if it had gotten bigger. But how was that possible? Could it have sucked more energy from the innocent bystanders? It seemed to be a loosing battle because nothing that the scouts were doing was working. A flaming arrow shot out at the monster but merely made a small hole that filled itself in again. Lighting and water both attacked but nothing could destroy it. As time went on Helena looked more and more disturbed by the scene. She would not stay still for more than three seconds and Hotaru had to keep reassuring her that eventually the Sailor Scouts would win and the monster would be destroyed. Her kind words still did not seem to appease her friend as she stood up suddenly and turned towards the young girl.

"Please stay here okay?" said Helena in a stern voice "I'll be right back I promise." And then she ran off.

Though she was instructed to stay where she was Hotaru could not resist following Helena to see what she was doing. To her there seemed to be nothing to do but wait until the scouts won the fight. But Helena seemed to have a different idea. She didn't run very far just into a place she thought was far enough so that no one would notice her. Hotaru watched closely behind a large tree as Helena held in her hand a star shaped pendant.

"Wishing Star Make Up!" Helena yelled at the top of her lungs. There was a bright flash and then in front of her stood another sailor scout. Before she knew it the new scout was off running again and she was surprisingly fast, maybe even faster than Amara was. In no time they reached the monster and the other soldiers who were worn out from the battle; but not yet ready to give up.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Sailor Venus yelled. But again her attacks did not work.

"Do you mind if I give it a try?" said the new sailor. Everyone was silent as they stared. Who was this new scout?

"Sailor…Comet…" mumbled Sailor Pluto. Shock was evident on her face.

"Sailor Comet?" Sailor Moon said. "There's another one?" she turned to the outer scouts "Just how many of us are there?!"

"I am a bright shooting star whose light reaches the darkest parts of the galaxy! A Soldier of peace and harmony! Sailor Comet!" then she turned to face the monster "I may not have destroyed you last time but now I'm gonna finish you off!" the creature gave a muffled cry in response. "Sky Falling!" Comet yelled and small stars fell from the sky attacking her opponent. But just like all the other attacks it had no effect. She tried again and again with the other soldiers help but nothing did him in. It got to he point where the creature just ignored them all, he was just absorbing all the energy form the attacks, causing him to grow larger in size and power. Soon it slowly started to make its way to a place where it could terrorize and destroy more innocent people.

"How can we stop this thing?" said Tuxedo Mask "No matter what we attack with he just absorbs it."

"We'll find a way." Comet said with a determined edge in her voice "Sky Falling!!"

It still did nothing. Everyone was exhausted and the monster had grown to twice its original size. They were all trying to think of a way to defeat it but then suddenly the monster sprayed some of its slime all over the scouts. At first they were all just grossed out, but then they realized that it was some sort of glue. None of them could move. They were all stuck and about to be defeated.

Amory decided to sleep in because of the hard time she had the previous day. It was 11:00 by the time she finally woke up and as an immediate reaction she shot out of bed and started getting ready. _Crap! No I can't be late for work! I'm never late Dave is __gonna__ kill me!_ Then she stopped short and the events of the day before came back to her. She didn't have to go to work today. Everyone was probably recovering from the strange things that happened at the theater. And what about David, the director? Was he okay? The last thing she remembered was that he was being wheeled off to the hospital. She ran over to the phone and dialed the number of a co worker whom she hoped would be home.

"Hey Alice," she said "It's Amory. Yeah I'm fine, but I was wondering if you knew anything about Dave. No? Is he still in the Hospital? Oh alright. Thanks so much I'll talk to you soon. Bye." She hung up and sat on the bed wondering what she should do. Alice had said that David had still not woken up and the doctors had to clue what was wrong with him other than extreme exhaustion. Yet he had no brain activity and his entire body was shutting down. Maybe she should take him flowers or something. It was a beautiful day and it would be a shame if she didn't get out and enjoy the weather. She decided that she would visit her boss and see exactly how he was doing. She quickly brushed her hair out and put it into a high pony tail then put on some jeans, a t-shirt, and a denim jacket and walked out the door.

It really was a beautiful day she noticed while she was walking out of a small flower shop. She bought a few lovely flowers to give to her boss and was now off towards the hospital. Loud, frantic screams disturbed the peaceful chatter of the people walking by. Everyone looked around to see what was going on and then out of nowhere appeared the same slimy monster from before. Amory dropped her flowers and ran to hide as fast as she could. _Why am I hiding?_ She asked herself _I should be fighting that thing not running from it!_ Then the Sailor Scouts appeared and started attacking the monster. That was the only answer she needed. She was not yet ready to face the other scouts but if she had too she would jump in to fight.

Soon she knew she defiantly had to. They were all glued to the ground unable to move. Amory was not at all surprised when Comet showed up, but she was alarmed when she realized that not even her dear friend could get herself out of this one. Now was the time for her other self to appear once again. She ran away from the crowd to a place where no one would see her. She then held up her golden pendant and started to transform.

"Solar Cosmos Make Up!" light flashed all around her and when it stopped she was dressed in her sailor suit. She wore a deep dark red skirt with a gold stripe at the bottom and a gold bow in the front and the back. Her gloves went all the way up her arms. Her high heeled boots (that were the same deep red as her skirt) went up to her knee's, at the top they folded down (think pirates) and had a gold stripe at the top. The gold ribbon that she wore in her hair was very long and sparkled when it was caught in the light.

Despite all their efforts the sailor soldiers still could not break free from the glue that held them to the ground. And it seemed that the monster had decided to finish them off. It was inching straight towards them. The screams became louder and louder as the creature opened its gruesome mouth wide so he could suck the life out of each and every one of them. But then a loud voice spoke from behind it and everyone became silent.

"Stop right there!"yelled the voice "Out of the cold of night and into the warmth of day comes the final soldier. I am the one who brings hope with the dawn and punishes those who overshadow us with darkness! Sailor Sun!"

Both Pluto and Comet's mouth dropped at the sight of Sailor Sun.Pluto had known about the incident with Amory and the moon queen. It had devastated her when she found out that Sailor sun would no longer be there to fight; all because she was tying to protect the earth. After all that was her job. And then there was Helena. She was supposed to be dead. No one had found her after the battle on the moon. Now she was living and breathing right beside her. She was amazed that the two soldiers that she thought she would never see again, suddenly revealed themselves at the same time. It seemed that no one knew what to say or do. Sailor Moon looked especially confused and everyone's eyes were as wide as saucers.

Sailor Sun looked as if she was glowing while standing in the sunlight. She was an absolutely beautiful sight. "This time," she said "You won't get away with anything." Immediately she jumped at her opponent, facing him with a determined stare. It gave a roar in response and reached out its gruesome hand to fling more of the disgusting slime at her. She jumped out of the way and stood firmly behind it. Then she stretched out her hand in front of her and a long glowing scepter materialized before her.

The scepter was long and made of shimmering gold. It had what looked like vines carved into the staff that snaked all the way up to the top where a round crystal ball lay. Around the ball were several golden rings, holding it in place. On those rings were words written in some language that nobody understood and on the top was what looked like a crown that sparkled brightly. Sailor Sun was silent for a moment as everyone was staring in awe. And then she made her attack.

"Breaking Dawn!" She yelled as loud as she could. Small lights started to spin all around her and the scepter and they all gathered inside the crystal ball. And then it started to glow brighter and brighter. The light was so bright that no one could see anything. But they could hear the moans of the monster being destroyed by this new power. Once the light had reseeded all that was left of the creature was the slime it had flung everywhere. It was over, the monster was gone.

* * *

**Yay! chapter 4!!! I'm so happy with the way this chapter came out. I spent a week writing it and I'm very proud. Sure some of the grammer isn't that great but hey I tried okay? Sorry it took so long but I have to work on other sotries too along with school and other stuff so yah thats my exuse. And wow almost 4,000 words. Thats allot for me I mean this chapter is like twice as long as anything else I've written! So I really hope you liked it and if not then well screw it. R&R! Larer! XP**


	5. The Story

Listen to Your Heart

Chapter 5

The Story

* * *

For a moment all that the scouts did was stare. And with good reason. Here in front of them stood two new scouts whom they had never met. Only Pluto truly knew the magnitude of what they saw, only she knew that Sailor Sun was forever missing and would never use her powers to protect ever again. And only she knew that Sailor Comet was thought to have died in the battle despite the argument that if they didn't find a body then there was no evidence that she was really dead. So out of all of the Sailor Scouts Pluto was the most shocked.. She nearly came to tears until Sailor Sun finally spoke.

"Its been a very long time Sailor Pluto." she smiled sweetly.

"Yes...a very...long time." Pluto nearly choked on her own tears."But how...? How are you both here?"

"Well if you all stand up and come with us you might just find out." Comet said with that signature smile of hers. She reached out her hand to help her friend up off the ground.

"But where are we going?" Sailor mars asked suddenly.

"Uh...well...Thats kind of a good question." she turned to Sun, "Where _are_ we going?"

"You all can follow us to my apartment. Just don't let anyone see you transform back on the way."

"Right!" they all said in unison.

* * *

A few minutes later they were all crammed into Amory's small apartment. Beverages were handed out and they all seemed relaxed and comfortable so she started their meeting. 

"Okay well I guess I should tell you my name then..." She shifted in her chair a little trying to find a comfortable position. "My name is Amory and not only am I known as Sailor Sun but also as the solar princess." she blushed a little bit because although she was very used to the attention she was not used to sharing the other side of her own self (though this would be the first time she had done it in thousands of years).

"Princess?" Serena said, "You mean I'm not the only one?" she seemed a bit mystified by this fact.

"No you are not." there was a tad bit of sternness in Amory's voice. "But don't get the wrong impression or anything. Its not like were sisters or something like that."

"More like cousins." Trista said.

"Yes, more like cousins. You see The queen of the moon (your mother) and the queen of the sun (my mother) were sisters. And one of them was crowned for the moon and the other for the sun. And because we can't simply live on the sun like we did on the moon so long ago, the duties of my royal family was to protect and keep balance and peace on Earth as well as throughout the solar system. So you see that though we are alike in some ways we are also very different."

"Tch, as different as night and day." Helena said with her mouth full of a chocolate doughnut. When she noticed everyone staring at her she looked up and swallowed. "No pun intended."

Amory knew this statement to be true. She and Serena were very different, and always had been. Princess Serenity had always been the more beloved of the two. She was after all the princess of the moon and her people were to shower her with attention and affection while Amory would stand back and observe. She and Serenity had never really gotten along that well and almost never saw eye to eye on many things. But Amory put that aside for now, she had other reasons for her dislike of Serena.

"Wow that is so cool!" Serena jumped up from her chair. "Now I have a cousin thats a princess too!" she ran over to hug Amory who immediately stiffened up and tried to gently push the blonde girl away from her.

"Um Serena," Amy said quietly, "Can you please sit down? We need to hear the rest of the story." she tugged on Serena's arm.

"Oh. Right!"

"So now I guess its your turn." Michelle said to Helena with a smile.

"Uh, yeah, I guess it is." She leaned back in her chair a little. "Well my name is Helena and I'm sort of a princess too ,but I am definatly NOT related to anyone here in this room. My dad was a nobleman of the Silver Millennium and the queen offered him and my family the task of protecting the stars. So thats how I became Sailor Comet. The End!"

"No its not," Trista said with a stern look. "I want to know how you came here. And what happened the night of the last battle."

Helena's face feel from her wide smile to all seriousness. "I see,well then..." she gave a deep breath and began, "I saw what happened to Amory at the end and I got scared. It was all so traumatic.People that I had known and loved lay on the ground dead. So many had fought so hard to save us. I was so sacred, I couldn't find him anywhere..." her head was bent low as she held it in her hands. she seemed to only be talking to herself now. "I couldn't find him anywhere! And then I saw her lying on the ground and I...I ran away...Just like I always do..."

All of the faces in the room were filed with sadness and sympathy.

Amory reached over and put her hand on her friends arm as to comfort her. "Helena...Its okay now. Your with us okay? You came back thats all that matters now." she heard silent sobs and saw wet tears fall. Then Helena sat up straighter and looked at Amory in the eye.

"Your right." she wiped away the tears for her we cheeks, "Your right and I have a good reason for coming back."

"Well what is it?" Amara spoke up.

"For years and years now I have traveled across the universe and fought many beasts and evil creatures that threatened many different peoples and planets and stars. I guess I hoped it would make up for my abandonment of my own people. As I was traveling I came across planet after planet after planet that had been destroyed with its inhabitants totally annihilated. And soon I noticed that whoever had done this was leaving a trail of destroyed worlds and soon I knew that they were heading right towards Earth."

"So what your saying is that there is a new power here out to destroy us all." Said Darien."And thats why you came back here."

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying."

"Geez can't we ever catch a break!" Mina thought out loud. "I mean after we defeat one enemy another one just pops back up!"

"Well thats just kind of the way the world works sometimes." Rei said with a sigh. But what about you Amory? Trista said that you had lost your powers. How did you get them back?"

"Yeah, you never told us that part." Helena turned to Amory with a curious look in her eye's.

"The queen of the moon appeared to me in a dream. I had already been faced with the enemy earlier that day ,that was when I had first seen Helena; who saved me. She gave me the choice to return and protect the Earth again. She said that you would need my help. So I gave in and now here I am."

"Interesting." Michelle mused.

"So what do we do now?" Hotaru asked quietly.

"Well I guess all we can do now is wait until the enemy presents himself again." Amory replied.

"I just hope were powerful enough to beat them before they do any real damage." Leda stated.

"Yes I agree." Amara said.

"But wait!" Serena interjected, "There is one more thing I am wondering," she turned to Helena, "If you have traveled through space for thousands of years since the last battle how come your not old?"

Helena just stared wide eyed at Serena and Amory let out a quiet chuckle.

"Well uh...you see...it all has to do with the uh...space time effghmhamaioldfhwen (cough) and it..."

"Were never going to find out are we?" Mina said.

"Nope!"

* * *

It had been a long night. The whole group had agreed that Helena would stay with Amory for as long as she liked So Amory was preparing Helena's bed while Helena herself cleaned up the dinner dishes. 

All of the scouts and Darien had stayed for a not-so-quiet dinner. They had discussed the new enemy as well as things like school and work.They just all got to know each other more and more.. Amory remembered each of their special qualities from not only that night but from long ago when they had lived on the moon. Amara was the most athletic and tomboyish of them all. Michelle was an elegant beauty and an excellent violin player. Trista was still very mysterious as always but now planned on going to fashion school to become a clothes designer. Hotaru was still very young but still seemed a bit wise beyond her years. Amy was extremely intelligent and was very quiet around new people. Leda was just as much of a tomboy as Amara only she enjoyed things like cooking and sewing. Rei was a shrine maiden at her family's shrine and is still very strong willed. Mina was obsessed with love and boy's. And of course Serena and Darien are the resident love birds of the group.

Amory smiled as she remembered her old friends. Not much had really changed in them.they were the same but also different. their lives on Earth had made them more of who they were.Amory wondered if she had also changed. Maybe some but maybe none at all. She may have become more more bitter, she thought. sometimes she felt cursed with the memories of her old life. She hated remembering all of the good and even some of the bad times she had then. It made her angry whenever she thought of the last night she ever had on the moon. It was the worst night of her life and she almost wished she could forget it. _Almost_.

Just then s he heard a crash in the kitchen.She guessed that Helena had dropped and broken a dish or something. She hurried to the kitchen so see if there was anything she needed to help with.

Helena had dropped a small plate and was now crouched over picking up the larger pieces.

"Let me help you." Amory said. She went to go get a broom.

"Oh you don't have too." Helena replied, "Sorry about your plate."

"Don't worry about it." she started to sweep up the sharp pieces of tiny glass.

Helena went back to the sink and continued her chore. Amory finished her sweeping and had thrown the broken plate away. she looked out the large window overlooking the city.

"I know your not just here to help fight the new evil." she said as she turned to look at her friend.

At hearing this Helena accidentally dropped another plate. She cursed and started to pick it up. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean I know that your also here to try and find Andrew.And thats also why you traveled all these years.You were looking for him."

Helena sighed and continued cleaning up her mess.

"You still haven't given up? You still don't think he's dead?"

"No I don't.And I'm gonna keep searching until I find him or until I find proof that he really _is_ dead."

"Okay then."

"I mean I have looked everywhere and not found a clue but that doesn't mean he's not out there."

"Thats right."

"So I still have to keep up hope because if I don't then I won't ever find him."

"Helena!" Amory was kneeling in front of her and put both hands on Helena's shoulders.

"What?"

Amory looked her right in the eye's and said, "Don't worry. I'll help you and we _will_ find your brother."

* * *

**TADOW!! Chapter 5 is finally done! It just took me a while to be ready to actually write this chapter. WEll that and the fact that I have been very very busy the past few weeks so...I really hope you enjoyed it! I certanly enjoyed writing it! It only took me one day so I am very happy with it. Reviews are very much appriciated. Later! XP**


End file.
